POI: Catherine Goode
by carlysellers
Summary: First Fanfiction! Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode are both sent on a mission to New York City to "take care of" Catherine Goode, Zach's mother and the current leader of the Circle Of Cavan. Lots of Zammie, rated T because I'm paranoid, just like everybody else. I'm terrible at summaries, just please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher series, Ally Carter does.**

**Read and enjoy! :))**

* * *

"When do you leave, Cam?" Macey asked, while packing my already stuffed suitcase.

"Not until 2:00 I think." I answered. That gives us two hours. Two hours until I traded in my home at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women for my second summer home in Nebraska with my grandparents. Two hours before I leave my three best friends. Two hours before I leave Zach. For the entire summer. From a civilian eye, Gallagher looks like a stuck up private school, but from a trained spy eye, it's a top secret academy training tomorrow's most lethal CIA operatives the agency has ever seen.

"So, how are you and Zach going to keep in touch?" Bex's characteristic British accent echoed from the bathroom.

"I don't know, I mean I have his number and all. I don't think we'll be able to hangout or anything. Aren't the guys staying back at Blackthorne for the summer?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what Jonas told me." Liz's southern twang answered from her desk. "What are you doing for the summer, Macey?"

"I'm meeting my parents and helping with the Senator's summer campaign." She sighed. The Senator is Macey's Father but she refused to call him that.

"Will Preston be there?" I smirked. Oh no, Zach's annoying smirk was rubbing off on me. I thought about whether I said that out loud or my roommates know me way too well…

"Cam! Goode gave you his smirk!" Bex laughed. I blushed bright red.

"Uh…well…will Preston be there or not?" I covered. That's what spies do, they cover. Especially Chameleons. That's what they call me. The most brilliant young pavement artist the academy has ever had. The Chameleon also serves as my code name whenever we're on Comms. Bex's was Duchess, Liz's was Bookworm, and Macey's was Peacock.

"Yeah I think so." She grinned. I winked at her and Liz giggled. Two knocks were heard from the door and all four of us looked up.

"It's open." Bex shouted.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl. Your Mom and Solomon want us in her office." Zach stood in the doorway.

"Okay." I smiled. I walked passed him and out into the hallway.

"Hi, sweetheart!" My mom greeted me when we made it to her office. Zach and I sat down in the chairs across from her desk and she sat down in hers. Solomon stood next to the bookshelf with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Hey mom, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing." Solomon muttered only loud enough for a spy to hear. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. He beamed at the fact that I could hear him, since he was the one that trained me since the 7th grade.

"It's a lot more than nothing, actually. I have a mission for the two of you to complete. It was a hard decision to make, but I think you are the only two I know are capable of completing this one. It's dangerous and complicated but you're good enough. You both know very well what the Circle of Cavan is, correct?" She checked. I know and we all know Zach definitely does. The fact that Zach's mother is the current leader has a lot to do with that. "Good, you're mission is to take down their leader. Dead or alive, I don't care. She just needs to be taken care of." I raised my eyebrows and turned to check Zach's expression. It was blank. He was a good spy, but I knew him too well. I kicked his ankle underneath the desk to get his attention. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and I gave him a sad smile. He shook his head and turned back to my mother.

"I've actually been waiting for an excuse to take care of my mother." He smirked. There is it. His signature, adorable, annoying smirk. Sometimes I loved it and sometimes I wish I could slap it right off his face. I bit my lip to keep in a giggle and Solomon half-smiled.

"When will we be leaving?" I leaned back in my chair.

"That's the catch, your plane leaves for New York at 5:00 o'clock tonight." She stood up and walked towards a filing cabinet in the corner of the room and opened one of the drawers. She pulled out two identical folders and handed a copy to Zach and I. She sat down and we both knew not to open them yet.

"I'm good with that. Where's our team?" Zach raised his eyebrows. Both Solomon and my mother pointed directly at me simultaneously.

"You've got the best in the agency, Mr. Goode." Solomon smiled for the first time since we stepped in the office.

"Perfect." Zach grinned.

I sighed. "Alright, well I better get back to Macey before she's done packing." I stood up to leave and Zach followed.

"Be at the rooftop by 4:50!" My mom shouted as we left her office. I walked into the hallway and waited for the click of the closing doors behind me before turning to Zach.

"How are we supposed to complete a mission as complicated as this with no directions or clues?" I groaned. He shrugged.

"We wing it, I guess."

"We aren't trained to wing it! We're trained in pretty much everything possible on a mission except winging it!"

"You're definitely trained to wing it." He nodded.

"How?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's called being a teenager, Gallagher Girl." He smirked and walked back towards his room.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Ideas, comments, and HELPFUL criticism! It lets me know if you like it and if it's worth carrying on in this story! Anyways, thanks for reading! Love you all. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher series, Ally Carter does. **

**Read and enjoy! :))**

* * *

I rolled my eyes at Zach and walked into my room. Macey was tossing clothes around the room and into my suitcase. Liz was on her computer doing God knows what. While Bex was laying in bed reading a copy of "101 Ways to Disarm a Gun-Man"

"Mace, you better stop packing." I said, walking into our room.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Mom gave me a mission; I'm going to New York!" I smiled.

"With who?" Bex exclaimed.

"Zach." I tried to hide my excitement by putting myself to work. I walked into the bathroom and started gathering all of my toiletries. I got bottles of shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and shaving cream along with a razor out of the shower. Those I would put in a separate zip loc baggie in case they spilled. I picked up my tooth brush, tooth paste, face wash, and hair products into my toiletries bag and added the zip loc in at the last minute. Macey was out there taking care of my clothes and Liz was taking care of all the equipment Zach and I would need to complete our mission.

"Cam, hurry up in there! It's 4:45 already!" Bex shouted at me from outside the door. I grabbed my bags and opened the door.

"Alright, I'm done. Are you, Macey?" I checked. She peeked out of the closet and answered,

"36 more seconds, por favor." I rolled my eyes and nodded. I threw my toiletries into the suitcase lying at the foot of my bed and plopped down on my comforter.

"Okay I've got cameras, video cameras, bugs, and microphones." Liz told me.

I nodded and asked, "What kind of video cameras?" She turned back and checked the suitcase that she'd stuffed it all in.

"Glasses, hat, shirt, headband, and purse. Is that okay?"

"That should work, thanks Liz!" She smiled and nodded. She zipped up the suitcase and put it next to the other one.

"Macey, 10 seconds and counting, let's go!" I shouted at her.

"Alright, alright! I'm finished." She ran out of the closet and stuffed more clothes than necessary into my suitcase. I sighed as she zipped it up and threw me a smile.

"You're lucky I love you."

"Mhm, I love you too, Cams. But you really got to go!" She said, and handed me my suitcases.

"Be safe, Cam!" Liz shouted.

"Be fashionable, Cam!" Macey ordered.

"Kick ass, Cam!" Bex smirked. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Will do, love you!" I said on my way out the door.

"Love you too!" They all replied.

It only took me about 13.67 seconds to get to the staircase that would lead me up to the roof. I lifted up my bags and hiked up the stairs.

"Right on time. Try not to push it, Ms. Morgan." Mr. Solomon told me as I closed the door behind me, arriving on the rooftop.

"Yes sir." I saluted him. Zach came over and took my bags from me and I smiled at him. Of course, he smirked back at me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Solomon and my mother.

"So, why New York?" I asked. My mother, the best spy I knew, became obviously uneasy. She looked at Solomon and it was like they shared an entire conversation with facial expressions. Solomon nodded and my mother turned back to me.

"We got an anonymous tip from the F.B.I. about a location of the second-to-last Circle of Cavan base." I nodded and she continued, "Most people would guess that Catherine would be in the last one; the hardest one to find. But the tip led us to believe that she's been hiding out in the most obvious one." I took in all the information and frowned.

"If it's the most obvious one, why does it still exist?" I asked. But this time Solomon answered,

"We all know that Catherine plays dirty, so we suspected that since the base was so obvious, that it was some kind of trap. We didn't want to risk any of our agents." He explained. Zach came up behind me and laughed.

"So Cammie and I are the risk?"

"Not entirely, Mr. Goode." Solomon nodded and walked off towards the helicopter. I shook my head and followed him; my mother and Zach trailing closely behind. After Solomon opened the door for me, I climbed in. Zach climbed in after me and we both sat down.

"Are you guys coming with us?" I noticed they had stepped back and were about to close the door."

"This time you're flying solo, Kiddo." My mom smiled and closed the door. I turned to Zach and he shrugged and put his arm around my shoulders. I smiled and slightly leant into him.

* * *

**Okay, SO I couldn't think of good end to the chapter if I kept going so I left it off there. Which means I already started a little on chapter 3 which means it shouldn't take long to finish WHICH MEANS I can update faster. Speaking of, SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG. Ugh, school started and yeah just fml. But I'll trying writing a lot more when I get settled in, you know how it is. But above all, THANK YOU SO MUCH. This is my first fic and I thought no one would read so thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou I love you all so much. REVIEW PLEAASEEE.**


	3. Author's Note 1

Ok I really hate to do it guys but I'm not getting a lot from this story so I need to know if I should continue it. I need 15 reviews and then I'll post the next chapter. But in return, I'm currently writing the first chapter for a new story I'm starting. It'll be called "The Same Girl" Here's the summary of the new story I'll be posting!

* * *

**_Cammie and Zach are best friends but Zach hardly even knows the real her. One night, Zach finds out everything and gets caught up in Cammie's real life. He finds out the truth about her family and things he doesn't even know about his own family as well. ZAMMIE._**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher series, Ally Carter does. **

**Read and enjoy! :))**

* * *

By the time I woke up, we had arrived in New York. I yawned and slowly took in my surroundings. I was still on the helicopter with Zach who was already awake. I shifted and sat up in my seat.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and asked,

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, since we started the descent, I guess." I nodded and leaned over him to look out the window. I know, I know; AWKWARD. But not really, for some reason. He lightly touched his hand to the small of back. I noticed and tensed, causing him to remove his hand. I found myself missing his touch.

What

Okay, never mind.

"Where are we landing?" I frowned as we passed way over the airport.

"On a CIA base, it's near the hotel so we'll take a cab." He explained.

"Alright." I smiled and sat back in my seat.

My hair whipped around my face as we stepped out of the helicopter. We landed on the roof of a CIA base in New York City. Six suited and armed men greeted us and I could feel Zach tense from behind me. I rolled my eyes and walked towards them.

"Good evening, Ms. Morgan." One nodded to me. I smiled back and walked past them. Zach frowned and jogged to catch up with me. This caused the men to laugh, which Zach definitely did not like. I stifled my laugh and looked away from him.

"How do you know where we're going?" He asked. I smirked his smirk, turned to face him and used his reply to everything.

"Spy." I gestured to myself. He rolled his eyes and shook his head so I turned around and continued walking. I walked opened the door and walked down the stairs and further into the base.

"Hello Mrs. Morgan, Mr. Goode." I turned towards the sound of the voice.

"Oh, Director! Hi, how are you?" I smiled and shook his hand. He nodded at Zach. I got the vibe that Zach wasn't as trusted as I was, probably because of his mother's position in the Circle, which was our target. Talk about awkward.

"I'm doing well. If you'll follow me, please." He requested and Zach and I complied. He walked into his office and we followed him. He had a large mahogany desk and large windows overlooking the city. The sun was almost set and the moon had already begun rising and the city lights were shimmering. It was beautiful.

I turned away from the windows and took my seat across from the Director, next to Zach.

"Alright, I have your covers and your mission." He handed both of us a manila folder with all the information we'll need in it. He sat back in his chair and gave us time to look it all over and memorize it. I opened mine and began memorizing.

Agent: **Cameron Morgan**

Name: **Becca Waldorf**

Age: **20**

Height: **5'4**

Weight: **123 lbs**

Occupation: **Intern for a fashion designer**

Relationship to partner: **Girlfriend**

Likes: **Clothes, makeup, shoes and perfume**

Dislikes: **Playing sports, working out, getting dirty and girls that her boyfriend flirts with**

Hobbies: **Drawing, designing and blogging**

_You have got to be kidding me._

Agent: **Zachary Goode**

Name: **Vincent West**

Age: **22**

Height: **5'9**

Weight: **157 lbs**

Occupation: **Sports reporter**

Relationship to partner: **Boyfriend**

Likes: **Sports, jogging and girls**

Dislikes: **School, writing and reading books**

Hobbies: **Writing about sports, watching sports, playing sports and flirting with girls**

_And of course, he's smirking._

We both looked back at the Director who nodded and gave us our mission. "Your mission is to bring me Catherine Goode. Dead. I need you two to kill her. She has a very important role in the Circle of Cavan, which I assume you both are aware of," Zach and I both nodded, "There is a base in an abandoned building on 23rd and 5th street. In that same building is an old Gallagher artifact that Stephen Cavan, the son of Ioseph Cavan, hid there after his father stole it from Gilly. There should be a small team of extremely important, but not necessarily extremely trained operative in the Circle in the building. They will be protecting Catherine and the artifact. Take them out. Do whatever it takes; you have permission to use any CIA assets. Good luck." He stood up and handed us a copy of everything he just said. We both stood up as well and I shook his hand again.

"Thank you." I smiled. Zach nodded at him and we both turned and walked out of his office. On our way out of the building, operatives and agents gave me weird looks and sad smiles. This mission shouldn't be that hard, unless you are the target for the entire organization, which I am, which means this is a suicide mission. But I'm also the Chameleon and a Gallagher Girl which means I'll put up a fight.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update even though I got the amount of reviews I requested! I know there's no excuse so I'm not gonna bore you with one. THANK YOU SO MUCH THOUGH, I'm loving the feedback and this chapter was actually kinda long or maybe it just felt long to me. But, next chapter will have a lot more Zammie and so will the rest of the story, as well as action but I have to get basic details in first so the beginning is always slow :( LOVE YOU**


	5. Author's Note 2

I know I have no excuse for not updating in FOREVER. I feel so bad because I hate when my favorite authors do that. I have stuff to do Saturday so I won't do anything Friday night and I PINKY PROMISE to get some chapters up. I've been really happy with the views going up even after I've not updated anything so thank you so much for that, you're the best!

I'd also like to take this author's note to let you all know how much I love and appreciate you! I used to say that I have only one friend ((my best friend)) that reads my writing because he's a writer as well. But, I have 2,761 amazing friends that enjoy my writing and I can't tell you how much that means to me. Thank you for all your continuing support and PLEASE feel free to PM me about anything ((suggestions, comments, concerns, or even just a conversation because I'd love to speak with you all)) and as always, review! I love you all.


End file.
